Pengy Adults
Pengy Adults is a TV block for Mumus, Duh Duhs, and sometimes Biggies and Middles. It comes on after Pengy JR sign off. It starts at 7:00 pm and ends at 6:30 am. It has it's own TV channel, too. A pookie is not allowed to watch the content on this channel, because some of the shows contain inappropriate material for young pookies, such as mild language, violence, nudity, gore, adult humor/references. Its mascot is Toby, a goofy but fun loving gamer. Shows on Pengy Adults * Sibling Guy * Da Simpsizzles * Lockwood And Co. * Robot Cow * The Cleveland Show * North Park * Archer * Australian Dad * Attack of the God Damn Aliens * Mr. Picklejars * Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell * Skittled for Life * Hey, Jonie! * The 'N' Word * Venture * Pengy Tyson Miseries * Dr. Satan PhD * Just an Ordinary TV Show * Black Magic * Enjoy the Show! * Penguin Fails * The Holbrook-Diaz Family * North Park * King Of The Mountain Cartoonnami On April 1st 2013, after the Pengy Jr 14 Hour April Fools Day Madness event, a bumper, depicting Archer getting drunk with Matthew from The 'N' Word. Another bumper featured Dr. Satan PhD inspecting Smelly from "Hey, Jonie!". After the bumper, Robbie from the Pengylodeon anime block "Cartoonami" was seen in his chair. He then proceeds to say "Oh, hello, Pengy Adults! I didn't see you there! I'm Robbie, and I'll be hosting Pengy Adults tonight!". He then proceeds to show the "What's On Tonight" card which is: * 7:00 p.m - Pengy Adults Sign-On, Skittled for Life * 7:30 p.m - Venture * 8:00 p.m - Skittled for Life * 8:30 p.m - Archer * 9:00 p.m - Just a Ordinary TV Show * 9:30 p.m - The 'N' Word * 10:00 p.m - Robot Cow * 10:30 p.m - North Park * 11:00 p.m - Hey, Jonie! * 11:30 p.m - Skittled for Life * 12:00 a.m - Venture * 12:30 a.m - Pengy Tyson Miseries * 1:00 a.m - The 'N' Word * 1:30 a.m - North Park * 2:00 am - Skittled for Life * 2:30 a.m - Hey, Jonie! * 3:00 a.m - Get The Hell Off My Property! (MOVIE) * 4:00 a.m - Just a Ordinary TV Show * 4:30 a.m - Dr. Satan PhD * 5:00 a.m - Da Simpsizzles * 5:30 a.m - Hey, Jonie! * 6:00 a.m - Dr. Satan PhD * 6:30 a.m -Just a Ordinary TV Show, Pengy JR Sign-On After a while, he proceeds to give a full game reveiw on Fallout 3. 16 hours later, @officialpengyadults made a twitter post saying "Want it back? #RT for Yes or #FAV for No. #BringBackCartoonami" A week later, @officialpengyadults tweeted "You asked for it! #ItsComing". That night, on Pengy Adults, after the Pengy Jr 10th Birthday Party event, a bumper depicted Robbie in his HQ. He says "Oops! Forgot my bag!", picks up his bag, and leaves. Behind the bag, is a note-pad with the date "5.7.13" on it. On May 7th, 2013, 2 hours into Pengy Adults, the Cartoonami block premeirs. Programming: * Attack on Titan * Gundam * Hatakui * The Squid Girl (movie) * Spirited Away (movie) * Hakana Shamati * Cowgirl BeBop * Crayon Shin-Shan Trivia * It is rare if a pookie is allowed to watch it. * Ironically, Biggies are allowed to watch it sometimes, depending on subject matter. * It is also rare if Middles are allowed to watch it. * The channel first debuted on March 6, 2013 as 'Pengy Grown Up Zone' at 8:00 pm Penguin Standard Time. "Sibling Guy", "Hey, Jonie!", and "Mr. Picklejars" were the first programs to air. * Pengy Adults has a Twitter and it is @officialpengyadults. (NOT A REAL ACCOUNT) *Sometimes, pookies secretly turn this on when Mumus or Duh Duhs are busy.